


Ben Solo has made many wrong decisions, but dying for her was the right one

by Is_Olivia_even_a_person



Series: the ending they deserved [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff, Short One Shot, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Olivia_even_a_person/pseuds/Is_Olivia_even_a_person
Summary: Ben Solo thinks about his past and doesn't have to look far to know he made the right decision ....
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: the ending they deserved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083953
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Ben Solo has made many wrong decisions, but dying for her was the right one

Sometimes Ben Solo wonders if he made the right decision so many years ago.  
Giving up everything for her, even his own life.

He had spent twenty-three years of his life resisting the voices in his head feeding him his worst fears and hopeless nightmares. After one fateful misunderstanding he had given in.  
Seeing his uncle, the person who had raised him since he was ten, standing over him and igniting his lightsaber to kill him had pushed him over the edge.  
There was no denying that the voices had been right.  
He surrendered to the darkness in him. 

He had spent six years of his life bringing death and destruction to the galaxy.  
Six years full of suffering and agony.  
He brought misery and pain to so many people and living beings he couldn’t remember anymore.  
In return he had spent those years suffering through every day. He had never been more desperate in his life before and probably never will be again. 

Everything changed when he had met her.  
The scavenger from Jakku, the last Jedi and his equal in the Force.  
With her infuriating faith and hope in him and in the galaxy.  
She fought for him even though he already had given himself up. And in the end she would be right.  
He chose the light again after years of struggling and he knew he would be alright as long as he is with her.  
He finally saw through the lies and manipulation of Snoke and Palpatine. 

When he felt her disappearing in the Force, his heart shattered. Missing half of his soul was even worse than all the pain and suffering he had to endure in his life.  
Cradling her lifeless body in his arms he knew what he had to do.  
The thought of living in a galaxy without her was unbearable. He knew he had wasted his life, but he would gladly give it for her. He greeted death like an old friend and instead he got a second chance at life. 

Since he was born he had been claimed by the light and the dark.  
He never had a choice, but now he does. 

The last six years of his life were a blessing.  
Ben Solo has made many wrong decisions in his life, but he doesn’t have to look far to know he made the right one so many years ago on the remnants of the old Death Star. 

Even after so many years Ben can’t believe the life he is living now. He never would have dared to even dream about it…. 

Ben looks down on a beautiful woman curled up against his side. They’re lying in their hammock together, enjoying the last beams of sunlight on a warm summer evening.  
She is resting on his side, her light brown hair spread around her head.  
She is about to fall asleep, safely tucked into his arms. Her face is full of peace and even now she is smiling, sunlight dancing over her freckles and cute nose. 

Ben is lazily combing through her soft hair, careful not to damage the flowers he has woven into it earlier.  
He had insisted on making her a flower crown, because he knew she would look even more beautiful than she does normally ….  
Her happiness is radiating through their bond and makes his heart melt.  
She is humming a short, but sweet melody. A child’s song from Alderaan his mother has taught her so many years ago. 

Rey is soothing the baby lying on his chest with her gentle voice, while Ben is carefully rocking their hammock back and forth. Their daughter is fast asleep; her tiny fingers wrapped around his other hand.  
So small and soft.  
Her dark, wavy hair is glistening in the sun, her full cheeks are rosy, she wears a content smile and her tiny body is safely tucked against his chest. 

No sound but Rey’s soft voice and a gentle breeze rustling through the trees. The Force is humming between them.  
His heart aches of happiness as he watches his small family sleeping, safe and sound. 

Moments like this remind him how grateful he is and will be for everybody who believed in him and the second chance he had been given.  
Over their years together Ben collected these moments in his memories and every time he is suffering again haunted by his regrets, he remembers them.  
He remembers her.  
The beautiful and fierce woman who had loved him even in his darkest times and given him his greatest gift, their daughter. 

No, Ben Solo doesn’t have to look far to know that he made the right decision six years ago.  
He knows he would choose Rey and their small family every time without hesitation.  
He would give up everything for them, in every single moment of his life.  
For the first time in a long time he remembers he is truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending they deserved ...


End file.
